


Cafe Argento

by shittoppi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi makes a dirty joke, Daichi is a bit jumpy, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu is calm WTF, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sugawara is a pretty person, old habits die hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittoppi/pseuds/shittoppi
Summary: Daichi is a police officer. Sugawara is a cafe owner cum head barista. Their friends could be jerks or could be the best wingmen. Or then again, what do you expect from literal children? xD
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. On the Streets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers! First of all, I am not a resident in Japan so for the locations, I tried to be as detailed as I could. I asked our friendly neighbor Google Earth for help. Second, for the police academy admission and the training and all that, I tried to understand the process as much as I can but I bent some rules to make it work in this story. XP  
> Yeah, but that is about that. It is still a work of fiction but I will try to establish the guidelines of this universe :> Oh and I am not a native speaker so if there are mistakes, I would gladly try to correct it and improve on the next chapters. Thank you!

**On the Streets**

* * *

"Man, I'm truly happy to be back home but could this city be more exciting?" mocked Daichi. 

"Hey, ' _city boy_ ' quit that. You have to be thankful this city is less exciting than Tokyo. We're cops remember? Peaceful nights are better than robberies or gang fights," Asahi shivered at the thought of gang fights. "And you lived there just one year longer than me. Don't begin to act like Kuro now." 

With that, Daichi seemed to regain his bearings, ' _Hmm, maybe I really got used to Tokyo_ ,' he thought. To his defense, he was quick to adapt to every situation and adopt antics presented before him. Spending four years of studying Criminology in Miyagi with Asahi and two years of always being paired up with Kuro in the police academy; he was just thankful that Asahi's timidness didn't rub off on him. Following Takeda-sensei's advice to use their built for the betterment of society, both boys took Criminology in a college in their own prefecture. Graduating with high marks, Daichi wanted to train under the National Police Academy in Tokyo but Asahi being, well, himself, chose to attend their local police academy because the _'Big cities are scary, Daichi!'_

On the other hand, Kuro, the captain of their fiercest rival in volleyball way back in high school, taught him to loosen the reins a little bit, "Have a bit of fun, Daichi," he remembered Kuro saying whenever the spiky-haired man would invite him to his "activities". Said activities are going to parties in private clubs. In private gay clubs. It's more innocent than it actually sounds but not totally chaste. It's just an invitation-only kind of party. It's like a big party where you can meet people with the 'same interests'. How Kuro gets him and himself invited, Daichi didn't need to ask. The owner of the clubs these events take place in just happen to be, Kenma. Apparently his uncle was terribly fond of him that when he became of age, he let Kenma handle their business. Kuro and Kenma made some changes though. Made it safer and made it more hmm, friendly somehow. 

_SIGH._

Hanging out everyday with Nekoma, the original city boys, as Tanaka once called them, made him younger than his old man soul and he came to love being carefree once in a while.

Daichi smiled at this sudden nostalgia that hit him. He truly enjoyed Tokyo but being back in Miyagi just screams "home". With one swift look at their surroundings, they were on patrol duty for pete's sake not day-dreaming in the patrol car, he was back from his recollection.

The duo was situated in the heart of Kokubuncho, still in the vicinity of their main precinct, Miyagi Prefectural Police Headquarter, and a few ways off their koban or police box right next to Motokajicho Park. They were on night duty, the curse of being part of the younger men in the Miyagi police force.

Daichi said under his breath, "Asahi, do you remember what our captain said when he assigned us on night duty for every other month?"

"Yeah I do, he chided me that time when I said I'm afraid of the activities that happen at night. _'Young men need to get more experience this way if you want to stay in the force longer.'_ " Asahi put his hand on his chin, while he recalled the memory. "Why?"

Daichi chuckled, "I am truly sorry but I think the night just got exciting." 

Asahi looked at him, he was expecting Asahi to look surprised and even reluctant but instead he saw an expression schooled and trained from the academy, eyes searching for the activity Daichi saw. 

"Where?" with just a hint of anxiousness coloring his tone. 

"2 o'clock, guy in the hoodie, the shades, and face mask. I first saw him loitering in front of that cafe a little past 10pm earlier. I thought he was waiting for someone but as soon as the lights on the cafe shut off by eleven thirty, he went away quickly. He passed us earlier when you were on bathroom break. Now he is back in the same spot he was in earlier. The only change now is he has a plastic bag on his hand." 

"Let's observe him a little more before we call for backup." Asahi said. 

_'Always the pacifist.'_ Daichi mused. "Alright but, I don't feel too good about a person who wears shades at like, two in the morning. Let me check it out."

Daichi was out of the car before Asahi could stop him. "Be easy on him, he might be just a kid."

"Yes, yes. I am always kind." Daichi flashed Asahi his signature 'leave it to me, I'm the captain after all' smile and he strode towards the figure.

Asahi didn't feel too comfortable with that and decided to let dispatch know what was happening. "This is Officer Azumane. I am with Officer Sawamura patrolling Kokubuncho when we observed suspicious activity……."

The sound faded as Daichi walked closer to the said person. The man's gaze was truly transfixed on the second floor of the cafe, clutching the plastic bag more tightly than before. Daichi could hear the crunch of the plastic and the man's whine under his breath. 

Daichi made himself known, a hand on his baton just in case. 

"Sir, are you waiting for someone?"

The man flinched, giving a small yelp and clumsily dropping his plastic bag when he took a step back in surprise when he eyed Daichi's attire. 

This made Daichi more suspicious. "Sir you dropped your package." He tried to reach for it when the owner made no indication of picking it up. He was already bending a knee when the man bolted away from him.

 _'Darn it!'_

"Daichi, what is the situation?! I called dis-" Asahi was cut off when Daichi tossed the plastic bag to him, "That's evidence! We got a runner!" Daichi shouted. 

_'Of all the days, to show up, runners always show up after leg day at the gym. What a pain in the ass.'_ He pointed out mentally. 'This guys fast.'

Daichi chased the man a short way to the main street in Kokubuncho. Luckily there were no people in the dead of night, save from a few drunks and innocent, well, not-so-innocent-looking men and women from host and hostess clubs on the street, so it was not a challenge to follow their runner. 

The man ran into a dead end. He faced Daichi. He looked defeated. He removed his shades and his mask revealing a foreigner underneath the disguise. Daichi was as confused as the man was fearful of him. The said man raised his hands up to his heads and began to bawl. 

Daichi had no gun, no baton on sight, only confusion. _'Why the hell is a grown man crying after running away from a police officer. It doesn't make sense.'_

"Sir, are you okay? Why did you run in the first place?" Daichi was now getting the handcuffs. "I need to bring you in for questioning because you ran from a police officer without reason to."

The man looked at him for a second and cried again, now speaking, barely a mumble. " _I am sorry. Mi dispiace molto. I saw uniforme della polizia and I am scared. No hurt me. Sono innocente. Innocente._ "

Daichi didn't speak English fluently but it was his duty to learn a few words especially being in the public office. " _Yes, I won't hurt, but handcuffs need. Sorry_."

The man didn't stop crying but at least he didn't panic anymore. Daichi carefully handcuffed the man and also assisted him into standing up when he heard footsteps approaching fast.

 _'Shit was it a trap?!'_ He cursed inwardly.

Taser in hand, he twisted quickly to face the direction of the sound.

It was just Asahi. That big scary looking man. Trained in the police or not, adrenaline already kicked in his system making him more jumpy. 

"Ah, Asahi you scared me!"

"Sorry, Daichi. I called dispatch to let them know our activity. They alerted Tanaka in the koban already. They also instructed us to bring the guy to headquarters." 

"Okay, so everything seems good." He brought his taser back to his holster and proceeded to prod the man into walking. He tried to tell him what's gonna happen. He cannot really translate well but at least he tried. " _We go to police station. You will answer question, okay?_ " 

The man only nodded in defeat. He was still sniffling. 

"Oh by the way, Asahi, did you check the evidence? It might be an explosive. Worst case scenario." Daichi teased.

"Oh, it is mind-blowing, okay. It could destroy someone."

"What? Did you contact the bomb squad?! Where is the package now?!"

"Here."

"What?!"

Asahi began to stick his hand into the plastic bag. 

"ASAHI, STOP!"

Daichi held his breath and he instinctively hid his prisoner behind him.

"TA-DAH!" 

"Huh?"

_"Oh mio."_

It was a **gigantic dildo**. In **glittery pink**. 

Daichi looked at the man who was now blushing a bit after he caught a glimpse of his package. 

"What?!"

Asahi felt proud that he could be calmer than Daichi in this situation. If there is one thing that he is used to that is the perverts in Miyagi. 

"Welcome home Daichi!" Asahi barked in laughter.

"This will be a long night."

"Yeah, it will." Asahi wiggling his eyebrows. 

"I hate you. You know that? Stop that it doesn't suit you. I'll tell Nishinoya what you did tonight." 

"Okay, I'll stop. Please don't tell Yuu about this." Asahi said, looking like a sad puppy.

"Whatever." Daichi dismissed.

The three men continued to the police station to question the pervert in their midst.


	2. In the Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the late update. I originally wished to be able to release a chapter every week but I think my brain doesn't want to cooperate. Thank you for being patient with me and my story!

Sunlight filtered through sheer cream curtains, the harsher light was blocked by the blackout curtains in a dark grey color making a great contrast. You could say that the room was minimalistic like a hotel room but definitely homey. Various pictures hung on a wall just above the headboard of the bed. The bed itself still showed signs of use from the night before: the person living here was a messy sleeper and a heavy cuddler, hell, all the pillows on the bed could bury a body. There was a light wooden table with a laptop and some papers scattered on it and a single cactus the size of a palm on the upper left most corner.

The slightly ajar door swung widely as a man made his way to the desk. He carried a half-empty bottle of water. 

"Yep, Monday. Water day, Angel Spikes." He parted the curtains, now fully illuminating the said room. He picked up the potted angel wings cactus and put it on the windowsill. He poured the remains of the bottle unto the plant. "Don't die on me. I try my hardest to follow all the things that www.TheWorldOfSucculents.com tell me to do. Direct sunlight every single day, once or twice a week of watering, I even ordered customized soil for you. Let's get along okay?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having received the cactus as a birthday present from Hinata last week. "Suga-san, here. I would love to sleepover all the time but my mom and Natsu told me to go home at least once a month. Hehehe, me studying in Sendai makes my mom feel a bit worried. She wants to see that I'm not wasting my time and life," Hinata said and he intended the next line to be without any malice. "But a living plant would make you feel less lonely right?"

Sugawara being a patient person (not), thanked Hinata for his thoughtfulness. "Thanks for this Hinata. I will take care of this." His eyebrows twitched as he remembered the words  _ "less lonely" _ . 

"Shoyou you idiot! You didn't have to add the last part," Kageyama reprimanded. "Sorry, Suga-san. I think Shoyou is just worried and hella meddlesome." He shot a death glare to his boyfriend. Hinata flinched but tried to stare back at Kageyama with the same intensity, maybe even more as he stuck out his tongue at him. Kageyama was about to lose it when Suga thought that he couldn't possibly be the cause of another fight between these two.

"Ah, it is okay Kageyama-kun. I think Hinata-kun is more sensitive to others emotions, such as mine. I will admit, I do feel kind of lonely whenever we start to close down the shop," he sighed and let out a bit of an awkward laughter. "I will try to take care of this Hinata-kun. Thank you."

At that, Hinata beamed and looked at Kageyama smugly. To which Kageyama ignored and went back to facing Suga, "Ah, but I think we need to go now Suga-san. We still need to catch the last bus so we could pack and get ready for our trip tomorrow. It's a rare mid-week holiday, I bet many people would be making the most of it."

"Ah! I haven't packed yet and I have a stationary set for Natsu!"

"Don't yell! It is almost midnight idiot!"

Suga chuckled as he looked at the two in front of him, "Go now, I don't want you to miss the bus." He jutted his chin forward as he was already holding the cactus. They turned and Kageyama was holding the door, one foot already out of the cafe.

"Suga-san, are you sure you would be okay without me and Tobio on Thursday and Friday?" Hinata looked back at him earnestly. 

"Hinata-kun, I ran this cafe for almost half a year without any help, I think I can handle two weekdays without you and Kageyama. You guys enjoy your trip!" Suga nodded his head in a light bow, "And by the way, thank you for throwing me this surprise party."

Kageyama then grabbed Hinata's hand and tugged. They bowed together and exited the cafe. They didn't let go as they went down the street. 

With a sigh, Sugawara locked the door and double locked it for added security. He looked over the tables where they celebrated his 26th birthday. Kiyoko, Nishinoya, Kageyama, and Hinata; his once very lonely cafe was now filled with his friends. Messy friends he thought, but friends for keeps nonetheless as he began to clean up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suga smiled at that memory. He was brought back when he pricked his finger on Spike's spikes. "Ah!" At almost the same time, his alarm sounded. "I know, I know, I'll get ready now. I can't be late, when my shop's just downstairs. I'll see you later Spike." It hasn't been a week but he was already attached to that plant. He threw the bottle and walked out the room to prepare for the day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, good morning Koushi. Nice of you to join us today," Kiyoko teased as Suga entered the kitchen. She was already beating the egg yolks for her signature custard flan. Nishinoya, who was already mixing the waffle batter, had the audacity to smirk. Finished doughnuts were waiting to be glazed later when they cooled; banana loaves waiting to be sliced and displayed; chocolate muffins resting in their cooling racks. The amazing smell wafted all over the kitchen. _As expected of these two_. 

"Technically, I am still five minutes early before employees should be here. You two are just too excited. On a Monday even" Suga teased as he was donning his own apron. "I'll do the sign now. Do you have any specials you want to be on the board?"

"Hmm, I was thinking of making some eclairs after I finish the display waffle. What do you think of raspberry pistachios? Something tart to even out the sweetness of Suga's caramel and chocolate coffee?" Nishinoya pondered with a serious face.

_ Nishinoya really did mellow down, who knew he can make this complicated face over something other than volleyball _ . Suga mused. 

"I'm okay with that. I think it would be a great addition to our Monday specials." Kiyoko answered. 

"Alright, I'm going to write it down." Suga opened the kitchen door to the cafe proper. "I think Hinata and Kageyama might arrive later than usu-" 

"Good morning!" Two chirpy voices came in as the front door jingled open.

"Right on time." Kiyoko checked her watch and smiled.

"We'll be ready in 10 minutes, Suga-san, Kiyoko-san, and Nishinoya-senpai." Kageyama reassured them. 

"Yuu-senpai! He told us we can call him by his first name, Bakayama." 

"Habits rarely die. Hinata-boke."

At this, Hinata pouted and went to the breakroom, stomping. 

"Hey, hey, it's too early to fight boys." Suga placated. "Anyway, business as usual in 10 minutes okay? No fights in front of the regulars."

Who is he kidding, half the regulars come to their cafe for  _ that  _ show. 

The boys answered in unison, "Understood, Suga-san."

Contented with that, Suga headed out to fix the sign board. 

Cafe Argento

\- Today's special! -

**And so are you!**

p.s. but really we have

Raspberry Eclairs

&

Salted Caramel Hot Chocolate

**:)**

After finishing the sign, Suga set it up and looked at the clear sky. 

_ This will be a good day.  _ He thought. He wished. 

As he turned to enter the cafe, he saw a piece of folded paper on the floor. Suga picked it up, confused as to why a neatly folded paper was lying on the ground.  _ Maybe Hinata dropped this. _ Sugawara chuckled. There was something written on the paper. 

**You still look as gorgeous as ever, Koushi.**

**I can't believe a year has passed since you left me.**

**Your smile has haunted me ever since.**

**I found you. Finally.**

  
Sugawara clenched the paper in his hand and stuffed it in his pocket. He went inside the safety of the cafe.  _ Get through this day. Business as usual. One day at a time, self.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! So far the chapters were like an introduction for the characters we would play with in this story XD Be patient with me! <3 Sending lots of love!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for expressing interest in this work. I have been wanting to write my own DaiSuga fic after reading great works here on AO3. If you have some ideas you want to see in the next chapter, they are much welcome. Though I cannot promise that I will incorporate everything xD Thank you so much! see you in the next chapter!


End file.
